Various kinds of pumps can be used in oilfield operations. One type of pump, for example, is a reciprocating pump. The reciprocating pump can be used to pump fluid such as chemicals, cement, or other media into a well. Reciprocating pumps typically increase the pressure within a cylinder by reciprocating a plunger within the cylinder. Packing is generally used around the plunger and the plunger reciprocates as a crankshaft located within the pump rotates. As the plunger moves outward in the cylinder, the pressure of the fluid inside chamber decreases creating a differential pressure across an inlet valve that then allows the fluid to enter the cylinder. As plunger moves inwards in the cylinder, the pressure of the fluid inside of the cylinder increases creating a differential pressure across an outlet valve that then allows fluid to exit the cylinder.
Maintenance of the pump typically includes repacking of the packing surrounding the plunger and revalving of the inlet and outlet valves mentioned above. To allow repacking or revalving, the pump is disassembled by removing a suction cover plate and removing the plunger. Additional pump components, such as connecting rods and pony rods may need to be stroked out to push out the plunger. However, the plunger is heavy and large, and can be difficult to pull from the pump and reposition back in the pump. Unfortunately, past tools for removing plungers have been difficult to use. Typically, once the tool is locked into the end of the plunger, the user must manually pull the plunger out. Because of the heaviness and size of the plunger, control can be lost as the plunger exits the bore, often resulting in the plunger being dropped to the ground. Additionally, the weight and size of the plunger make it difficult to reposition by traditional tools during reassembly of the pump. Accordingly, maintenance, disassembly and reassembly of the pump often require two or more people, and even then, can be unsafe, time consuming and labor intensive.
Thus, a technique is desired that makes pump maintenance safer, less time consuming, and less labor intensive.